


Generations 20: Baby Trouble

by Fier



Series: Generations [22]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Therapy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: Meg's husband gets a real surprise. Fox gets to act as a psychologist and show what a wonderful person he can be in times of trouble.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner
Series: Generations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Generations 20. Baby Trouble  
>  **Author:** Eowyn Evenstar
> 
> I want to thank Mac for letting me come and play in her universe yet again. I would also like to thank her for writing a couple of the scenes in this story. When my brain wouldn't see them hers did and I think it's a stronger story because of it. This is a follow up to my Generations: Nothing But Trouble story. It's much more serious, lots of angst and lots of bonding but those of you who know me know that I just can't pass up a good comedy bit so there is a little of that, too. ;-) If you don't laugh at least once in the story I'll be crushed. I guess I should mention that this is a romance but by now anyone who's reading the Generations series should be able to figure out that Mulder and Scully are together. So are Meg and Walter and it's more their romance than Fox and Dana's. Again feedback is always appreciated along with suggestions for other possible stories. By the way this is the second story in what has become a trilogy. The last story is now in Mac's hands and we have to rework it a little to fit in with some that she is doing. Once the flood gates open there should be quite a tidy number of Generations sagas coming your way.
> 
> This one is rated R, for "that" word and one breast kiss. :-) Very tame. One or two minor third season spoilers. But quite frankly if you've been reading much on the newgroup they should come as no surprise. (1/9/96)
> 
> E-mail me at 72620.3447@compuserve.com

The headlights fractured and sparkled through her tears making it hard for the woman driving to see. She contemplated pulling over until she stopped crying but was afraid that her husband would worry if she showed up much later. Already running late, the last thing she needed was for him to call and a fight to start with her new step-father. There had already been enough angry words for one night. She wiped at the tears running down her face. _Damn these raging hormones anyway._ Being bawled out for taking advantage of her mother would have been upsetting enough before but she could have controlled her reaction. The hormonal imbalance caused by her recent pregnancy had lessened that control considerably. Even before tonight it had been hard for her to control her tears, now she couldn't stop crying and she knew she had to. If she showed up like this Fox would go over to her mom's and take Skinner's head off. _Just when they were actually starting to get along, too._

She'd like to take Skinner's head off as well. Bastard. What right did he have to accuse her of taking advantage of her mom. Her mom didn't mind watching Thing. She knew that her mom wouldn't want to do it for long periods of time or on a regular basis but it had been a crisis. The X-file team had been called out of town on an emergency consult and had only a couple of hours to put things in order for a trip. Normally Mrs. Anderson, her neighbor, would have happily watched the dog for the two days and nights they had been gone but while she could still take Krycek she had agreed to babysit a friend's cat and Thing and cats just didn't get along. With Melissa's pregnancy having caused allergies to flair up she couldn't watch him and the late hour at which they had been called had meant all the kennels were closed or full, it being July and the height of vacation season. Her mom had been her last hope and had said that she didn't mind.

True, mom had seemed a bit distracted when she and Fox had dropped Thing off on their way to the airport to catch a red eye flight out west but she had assured them that it was fine. It had been late but there had been no sign of Skinner then and she and Fox hadn't bothered to ask. Although, come to think of it, nine thirty at night was kind of late for a newlywed to be working. The trip had been long and exhausting but successful. She and Mulder had been able to spot a couple of clues that the local bureau agents had missed and they now had a suspect in hand and the start of a good case with which to prosecute him. They flew back to DC, late again, and she dropped Mulder off at the office to turn in the report and pick up his car, he'd left it at the Bureau, while she went by Skinner's co-op to pick up the damn dog. She really didn't want to mess with it this late but hadn't wanted to bother her mom with it any longer than necessary. Her mom had known what time she was due in and had told her to come on by that ten thirty wasn't too late. But instead of her mom answering the door it had been Skinner and he had started in on her before she had said a word.

"Meg isn't feeling well and is in bed. You shouldn't have dumped the dog off on her with her being sick. You kids take way too much advantage of your mother and that's going to stop..." And on and on and on Skinner had gone. Thing had finally come running up and Dana had just picked him up, turned and left fighting to keep the tears from falling. She wouldn't cry in front of her boss. She wouldn't. She had made it to the car with only a few tears falling but as she started the engine the dam had burst and she had cried and cried. She felt like she had just lost her mom. Who was that horrible man she had married? Dana had thought she knew him but suddenly Skinner had become a monster who didn't want Meg's kids around. _I almost wish I'd shot him in Fox's apartment now._ She pulled up in front of her apartment building and parked, the tears still falling, planning to wait until they stopped before going in.

Unfortunately for her Mulder had run later at the office than planned and arrived just after she did. He walked up to the car and opened the door to find her crying.

"Dana honey, what's wrong." He asked bending down and cupping her cheek in his hand. She had been crying a lot more than usual, at the drop of a hat really, but he could tell this was different. Those had been a few tears at a sad show or an upsetting article in the paper but this was far more than that. _It's not just pregnancy hormones behind this._

"It's nothing, Fox. I'd rather not talk about it." He sighed. _And she complains that I hold things in and don't talk._ "Come on let's go on in. I'll come back for the luggage. Over here you stupid dog, you might as well go to the bathroom now while you're out." Mulder was not very fond of the dog. It had bitten him on the butt one night while he was making love to Dana. _Talk about your mood killer. Sheesh!_ He tolerated him for his wife's sake but he sure as hell hoped that Melissa's allergies would go away once the baby was born and that she and Chuck would take the dog back. The trip out of town had been nice. He had been able to concentrate on making love to his wife without keeping one eye peeled for the dog to attack or at the very least, the damn mutt scratching and whining outside the bedroom door. He smiled to himself, the last two nights had been very pleasurable.

At his words to Thing Dana started to cry even harder. _Damn, what the hell is wrong._ Fox thought to himself. "Come on, love, in we go. You are going to go in and get ready for bed while I take care of things out here and then we are going to talk. And _nothing_ is not going to serve." He helped her out of the car and took Thing's leash from her. They waited while he did the necessities and then Fox guided her into their apartment with his arm around her shoulder. The tears were flowing slower but still hadn't stopped.

Fox guided her to the easy chair to sit down, then went into the bathroom and started a bath for her. "Come on, you're going to take a nice hot bath and wash off all the grit and grime of our trip." He pulled her up from the chair, took her to the bathroom and gently helped her undress, showering delicate kisses on her face and neck as he did so. He picked her up and put her into the tub and with a final kiss left the room. Shortly he returned with a bottle of pink lemonade from the refrigerator and some oatmeal cookies. "Relax and take it easy, sweetheart, I'll be back to get you in a little while."

Dana sighed. The tears had finally stopped falling. How could she be sad when she had the most wonderful husband in the world. Mulder had always been protective and caring for her even at the beginning of their relationship. Once their love had been admitted and the walls had dropped he had become extremely so. Sometimes it irritated her but tonight the love and pampering was exactly what she needed. She sighed again, grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and leaned back to let the water relax her muscles. _I'll worry about Skinner later. By the time I tell Fox what happened it'll be too late for him to go tearing over there tonight. Maybe by in the morning I'll have thought of something or he will have cooled down. Fat chance._

* * *

Fox Mulder stood restlessly at the door to Skinner's apartment. _Keep cool... deep breaths... I promised Dana not to hit the man... I'm not going to hit him... I'm not going to hit him... I'm not going to hit him... I'm going to punch the f**kin' bastard through the wall. Shit. I'm going to be cool... I'm going to be calm... I'm going to..._ The door slowly opened to reveal Margaret Skinner.

One look at her and Fox forgot all about Walter Skinner. "Mom, what's wrong. You look awful."

Margaret tried to get a joke out about how that was a great thing to say but the words wouldn't come. She gagged and ran to the bathroom. Mulder followed her. After she had finished throwing up he handed her a damp wash cloth and a glass of ice water. There had been no sign of Skinner. He couldn't believe the bastard had gone and left her like this.

"Mom, do you have the flu? Where's Skinner?"

"He left for work an hour ago."

"He left at five thirty in the morning? Why in god's name... Couldn't he wait till one of the kids could come over and take care of you?" What the hell had gotten into the man. As far as Mulder knew there was nothing going on at work to warrant this behavior. "Is there a problem at work?"

Meg began to cry. Fox helped her off the floor and took her into his arms. "Shh, Mom, don't cry... it'll be okay... I know the flu makes you feel awful but it'll only last a few days."

He heard Meg chuckle. "This flu may last another thirty-five weeks, Fox. Walt can't very well stay home with me for the whole time." He pulled back and lifted her chin to look her in the face. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant.

One look at her son's face and she stopped crying and started laughing. Just a chuckle but it warmed him nonetheless. "I mean exactly what you think I do, Fox. I'm pregnant."

Mulder felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He drew in a sharp breath. "How?"

"The usual way, dear."

"No, I mean... I thought... aren't you... didn't you...?" _Shit._

"That's what I thought. But apparently I wasn't quite finished with the change. I'd had a few irregular periods over the last few years but nothing for a few months. My doctor thinks that I must have had one last random ovulation. I'm five weeks pregnant."

Scared. He was really scared. Mom was too old for this. She looked horrible and she had months and months to go. They might lose her. He didn't want to lose the only real mother he'd ever known. He'd only had her for such a short time. It wasn't fair it wasn't long enough, it would break Dana's heart if her mother died. That pulled him up short... that wasn't fair... they all thought that Meg was through menopause. This wasn't Skinner's fault. Still why wasn't he here? There was no reason to go into work this early. Unless... "Are you and Skinner having problems?"

Margaret started to cry again. _Shit, Mulder, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth closed_. "That's okay, Mom, it's none of my business."

"No, Fox. If you're willing to listen I'd really like to talk about it. Walter and I can't seem to communicate. We've been fighting ever since I told him. He's even moved into the spare bedroom." Margaret Scully knew that she shouldn't really be talking to Fox Mulder, one of Walter's agents, especially this agent, about this. It could create such a strain in their relationship that they wouldn't be able to work together. In fact, she knew that if they both lost their perspective that it would blow up all over the Bureau and create the most god awful mess. But she desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who knew Walter well. Dana might have worked but somehow she didn't think that her daughter would be able to get through to Walter or to remain impartial. Actually, Dana would probably be so mad at him and busy defending her that they would end up shouting at each other and nothing would be accomplished. None of her other children knew him well enough. They wouldn't be able to see both sides and he definitely wouldn't open up to them.

Fox was her best hope. Things had only gone from bad to worse since last Sunday night when she had broken the news to her new husband. Maybe her timing hadn't been the best. He'd just spent the day babysitting four grandbabies with Fox but she hadn't wanted to put it off any longer. Now it was Friday morning and they had barely talked since Wednesday. She was sick and miserable and hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since her family doctor had told her she was pregnant a week ago. God she couldn't believe it when she heard. She'd gone in because she'd been feeling really tired and sick for weeks. She thought it might be a flu bug that wouldn't quit or maybe her anemia acting up again, but pregnant. _I can't believe I'm pregnant!_ This afternoon she had to go to the ObGyn for her first appointment. She dreaded going alone but Walter had said he was too busy. It was a lie but what could she do? Maybe he would listen to Fox and talk to him.

Margaret had suspected from almost their first date that Skinner liked Mulder a lot more than he would admit, even to himself. She had watched them together and as their relationship grew she became convinced that the feelings were mutual. By now she was sure that her husband loved Fox like a son and she suspected, although she couldn't be sure, her son-in-law was better at hiding his feelings than Walter, that Fox had come to think of Walter as a father. Heaven knew, from the little that Dana had let slip, that Fox had never had much of father figure in his own.

Mulder's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I've got all the time in the world to listen. Come on in the bedroom. I want you to lie down and put your feet up. Do you think you can eat anything?" At her nod he said, "How about I make you some toast with jelly." She seemed so weak on her way to the bedroom that Fox finally bent over and picked her up carrying her into the master suite and laying her on the bed. He helped her remove her robe and pulled the sheet up over her. "I'll be right back with some food. How 'bout some milk? Do you think you could keep it down? Good."

He returned a few minutes later with a tray. He had made toast with strawberry jam, _How did he remember that was my favorite._ Margaret smiled to herself. Fox was so sweet to notice and remember. _Dana is a lucky woman._ The tray also held a large glass of milk and a medium sized glass of orange juice.

"You need to drink all of this, Mom, you can't afford to get dehydrated. Why don't you let me call Maureen or one of the others to come and take care of you."

"No, Fox. I've been all over this with Walter, I'm not going to ask my children and their spouses to spend the next eight months taking care of me. They all have either jobs or children and don't have the time."

Biting his tongue to keep from arguing he thought it best not to tell her he sided with Skinner on this one. No way was she going to talk if he set her off by agreeing with her husband.

As she ate he entertained her with stories of Krychek and Thing. They had become fast friends over the last couple of weeks and from what Mrs. Anderson had reported Krychek had pined for something and wouldn't eat while they were away. Since they had been away many times before and the bird hadn't given a damn, Mulder figured that it was the dog that he missed. This had been reinforced by the way they cuddled up together when he had brought the bird in last night. Thing had spent the night in the easy chair with Krychek on his back. Mulder hadn't meant to leave the bird out but he had been so concerned with Dana and what she had told him that he had forgotten to put him in the cage. Fortunately the bird and dog had been so happy to be reunited that neither had moved until he had gotten up early that morning. He had headed over here to have it out with Skinner before he left for work about what he had said to Scully the night before.

Well the edge was off his anger but he was becoming doubly mad at his boss for his treatment of Dana's mom. _What the hell has gotten into him._ As Margaret finished her breakfast Fox said, "Okay, Mom, why don't you tell me what's happening and if there is anything I can do?"

As Margaret Scully Skinner began to talk Fox Mulder used every skill he had learned in his PhD training to listen dispassionately to what she was saying. Skinner wanted her to get an abortion. Margaret had flat out refused. She knew it was inconvenient to have a baby. They were both way too old. It was the time when they should be settling back and enjoying their grandchildren and the freedom of having all the kids gone. Instead, if she managed to carry this baby to term they would be saddled with diapers and playpens. What would his colleagues think... her friends... her children. It was so embarrassing. Who would take care of the baby if anything happened to them? Walter would be almost to retirement age when it was time for this child to enter college. They would have to change their lifestyle. Babies were so disruptive. Her house was pretty well baby proof but his apartment was a disaster. Fox should know. Look at what they'd gone through last weekend. Did Walter think that she didn't know all these things, didn't understand why he didn't want this child. But she couldn't... she just couldn't have an abortion. It was against everything that she believed in. Oh why had this had to happen now? Margaret began to cry again.

Fox got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down by her on the bed taking her into his arms and rocking her gently back and forth. Something wasn't adding up. He could tell that Margaret didn't want this baby. Hell, she had five children already, been pregnant somewhere between eight or nine times, if he remembered correctly what she had said last Christmas about miscarriages and was just starting a life with a new husband. But Skinner... her description of why he was pushing her for an abortion just didn't add up. Yeah the kids had driven him... them crazy last weekend but not once had he lost his temper... never raised his hand to spank one of them... or raised his voice in an angry way. He was going to have to talk to Skinner. Talking wasn't the problem... getting him to open up and discuss what he was feeling was going to be. The AD wasn't one to analyze his emotions too closely much less be willing to talk about them with one of his agents. _Especially me._ Thought Mulder.

The clock read eight fifteen. Dana might have left for work but he was betting that she was waiting on a call from him to see if he had punched their boss out. "Mom, I'm going to call Dana to come over and stay with you."

"No, Fox, I'll be fine on my own. I'm not going to take Dana away from work." Margaret sounded very firm.

_Guess I know where Dana gets her independent stubborn streak._ Mulder continued as if his mother-in-law hadn't said anything. "She'll stay with you this morning. We don't have anything scheduled except a meeting with our boss at ten. I don't want to miss that meeting. I think I need to talk with him but I'll do better without Scully along. So why don't you keep her occupied for me?"

Margaret was well aware what her charming son-in-law was doing to get her to have somebody with her but she was also well aware that he was right. If Walter was going to talk it wouldn't be with Dana there. "Alright, go ahead and call Dana but only for this morning."

Fox kissed her forehead before releasing her and standing up. "That's the way to go, Mom. And we'll worry about this afternoon when we get to it." He winked at her as he picked up the phone to call his wife.

* * *

Assistant Director Walter Skinner was trying to maintain his concentration on the report Fox Mulder was giving him. He was finding it difficult. Mulder had shown up at ten sharp and started immediately. No explanation had been given as to Agent Scully's whereabouts. Skinner was not happy. He had hoped to pull her aside at the end of their meeting and apologize for being such an ass the night before. He'd made her cry. _What a jerk I was. It takes some major shit to make a woman as strong as Scully cry and I'm a major shit._ It was obvious that she hadn't told Mulder about what a jackass he'd been. The AD knew that if she had he'd be sporting either a black eye or a busted jaw from the punch Mulder would have given him. Skinner almost wished that she had told Fox. He knew that he'd deserved to be knocked on his ass for what he'd said. Maybe it would make him feel better. Nothing else had the last few days. _God what a nightmare._ Where the hell was Scully he wanted to apologize and get it over with. _Shit._

Skinner suddenly became aware that Mulder was staring at him waiting for him to speak. Had he finished his report? The AD had absolutely no idea what had been said over the last five minutes. Better go on the offensive. "Agent Mulder, I thought that Agent Scully was supposed to be joining us for this meeting?"

"She had a family crisis, sir." That brought Skinner's eyes up from his desk where they had been looking. _Tread carefully, Walter._ He thought to himself as his eyes met Mulder's.

"Oh, I see."

"Do you?" Mulder was being very cagey. He had to keep Walter off balance if he was going to get him to talk. Damn the man looked like hell. If Margaret hasn't had much sleep over the last several days, Skinner looks as if he hasn't had any.> He watched his boss' eyes turn icy and sensed his withdrawal into himself. _Blast it, Walter, you're not going to make this easy, are you? So much for the gentle approach, guess I'm going to have to go for the jugular._

_Mind your own damn business, Mulder, and stay out of mine._ Walter held his tongue but not his thoughts. He was determined not to talk to Fox Mulder about this.

"I hear congratulations are in order. How do you feel about that?" Fox probed.

"Meg and I are discussing the situation. I feel just fine." _That's a hands off signal, Mulder. Keep it up and I won't be so polite the next time._

"Really? You're okay with this?" Skinner shot him a look that would have sent any other agent in the Bureau running for cover. The AD was about to blow. "I guess you're taking this better than me," Mulder pressed.

Skinner looked Mulder straight in the eye. His face held a question as to what his agent meant. "I don't quite see your point?"

"It's just that when Mom told me that she was pregnant this morning I was scared shitless. Felt like someone had kicked me in the gut. I've only had her as a mother a short time and I don't want to lose her. Suddenly I realized that that might be a real possibility. It made me pretty sick to my stomach and I'm not even married to her."

The AD suddenly felt sympathy for any murderer Fox Mulder interrogated. His son-in- law had cut right to the heart of the matter and Walter's greatest fear, he had carefully been avoiding facing it over the last week. He paled and suddenly felt weak. Now was not the time to remember that the last time he had eaten was lunch yesterday and that that hadn't been very much.

_Shit, Skinner's going to faint._ Fox quickly crossed the room and put his arm around his boss' shoulders. "Come on and sit down before you fall down. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't need any help and I'm not hungry." Skinner said pushing at Mulder's arm trying to break free.

_Jackass._ Mulder thought to himself. He let Skinner go and watched him sink to the floor. _Satisfied?_ "Happy now, Wally? Do you want to stay there or would you like some help over to the couch? Or do you plan to crawl over on all fours?"

Walter Skinner was not a happy man. He wanted to get up and walk over and sit down but his body was not in the mood to obey. _Man can not live on coffee alone._ He thought to himself.

Realizing that his boss was not going to swallow his pride and ask for help Fox went over and lifted him up, none to gently, by the arm pits. The fast rise caused Skinner's head to spin even more and he staggered back against Mulder.

"Damn it, Mulder, that's no help."

"No shit, Sherlock. You didn't ask for any, remember. I just sort of assumed that you weren't trying out for bear skin rug and that you might want to try the couch."

_As soon as he comes into focus I am going to hit him._ Skinner thought to himself.

Smirking at his boss as he swayed against him Fox added, "Are we dancing? If so I get to lead."

_That does it._ Skinner pulled back and took a swing at Mulder. Not a bright move. Mulder dodged easily and the AD's sudden movement made him dizzier still. The momentum in his arm threw him further off balance and spun him around. He would have ended up as a heap on the floor again had Mulder not grabbed him from behind.

"This is getting old, Wally. You going to sit down or should I just let you hit the floor again?" The AD decided that he had suffered enough humiliation, shut up and let Mulder guide him to the couch.

Deciding that his boss could use some nourishment he went over and opened the office door, pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Angela. "Would you please go get the AD something to eat? I know it's a lot to ask but he forgot to eat. No coffee though, maybe orange juice or milk."

"I've been trying to get him to eat all week. If you can get him to I'll be happy to go and pick something up. I've been wondering what's wrong?" Angela's voice held just enough of a question.

Discretion was one of Angela's strong points and Fox figured he owed her one so he decided to clue her in. "It seems that he may become a new father in about eight months and he is having trouble adjusting to the fact."

"I see," was all that she replied but from the look of compassion on her face Mulder realized that she really did understand. Well she would be better able to watch over Skinner than he could and Fox had a feeling that the AD was going to need the support over the next few months.

"Finished telling the world about my business, Mulder?"

He wasn't about to be intimidated by Skinner now. "Not the world, only Angela and she knows how to keep her mouth shut."

Skinner bit his lip and glared at Mulder. Mulder didn't give an inch. Walter gave up. "You can be one brutal bastard. You know that, Fox?"

"Only when I run into a hard headed son of a bitch like you. Did you hear any of my report?"

"Not much. I take it Scully told you about last night?"

"Yeah. I went over to your place to clean your clock and ran into mom. How the hell could you leave her like that?"

"You think I wanted to? She wouldn't let me call any of the kids and she won't listen to a word I have to say. Hell, she hasn't even let me sleep with her since Wednesday."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"How the hell can she know how I feel when I'm not even sure how I feel? I'm so terrified of losing her that I can't seem to think beyond that. Tell Scully that I'm really sorry about yelling at her last night. I hadn't meant to, I just wanted to tell her that Meg wasn't going to be able to keep the dog anymore for awhile and all my frustrations from the last week came pouring out. I must have really been a bastard. I know I made her cry. I didn't think anything short of a major disaster could do that."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Walter. It's a little easier to make her cry right now."

Skinner looked up puzzled and Mulder realized that he was going to have to explain. "It's a hormonal thing."

The first smile that Fox had seen that day spread across Walter's face. "Are congratulations in order?"

"It looks like it. We'll know for sure in another week but the at home test was positive."

"That's really wonderful news, great news."

"Thanks, but now that you know... you make her cry again and I will come and punch you out."

Skinner nodded. Funny he didn't blame Mulder a bit.

Fox joined him on the couch. "You know Meg doesn't want this baby, don't you?"

Skinner nodded. "She has five kids already and she is well aware of how hard this pregnancy is going to be on her body yet she refuses to even consider an abortion."

"You knew that she was a devout Catholic when you married her."

"Yes, but I never thought it would come down to her risking her life to bring an unwanted child into this world."

"Is it really unwanted?" At that Walter looked up from the floor he had been contemplating puzzled by Fox's question. "Walter, I'm going to give you two choices for your life a year from now. You tell me which one you would choose. Okay?"

Skinner nodded. "Okay choice one. You and Margaret are happily living in your apartment. You go to the movies, theater and concerts whenever you want. You visit with the grandkids occasionally and vacation in exotic locals. You have no children. Now choice two. The house is a mess. You can't go anywhere without a major production, car seats, diaper bags, play pen, well you know all the crap. You have one or two middle of the night feedings, never seem to get enough sleep, are always covered in drool or something worse, and never have enough time to be together but Mom's healthy and you have a baby. Which would you choose?

Walter drew in a deep breath and stood up slowly, the dizziness seemed to have passed, so he went to stand and look out the window. Fox joined him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'd give anything but Meg to have that baby." His father's voice was quiet and tight.

"Tell her that. She needs a reason to want this baby. She can't have an abortion. You know that. If she did have one it would kill a part of her, she wouldn't be mom anymore. If she knows that you really want this baby it'll help her through, it'll give her a reason to go on and she desperately needs that reason. The morning sickness was pretty bad today."

Walter turned his head to look at Mulder. "It's been like that since Tuesday and it lasts all day, not just in the morning. It's tearing me apart to see her like this." Skinner turned to look back out the window and think about what Fox had said.

Angela knocked on the door and brought in a ham and cheese sandwich and apple juice. Fox took them from her and thanked her. "Cancel the rest of Skinner's appointments for today. Is there anything he needs to take care of before he leaves?"

"I don't think so, Agent Mulder, but let me double check."

Mulder gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Angela, you really are an angel."

Angela blushed and went back into her office.

Skinner shook his head at Mulder's back. His grandmotherly assistant was smitten. _He has her wrapped around his little finger. What is it with Mulder and women, anyway?_ > Then after some more thought, _And why am I letting him boss me around?_

"I'll drive you home." Fox informed Walter.

"There is absolutely no need to do that. I'm quite capable of driving myself home and who said I would take the rest of the day off anyway?"

"Mom has her first appointment with the ObGyn today at three. Dana can go but it should be you but you've got to straighten out this mess first. You two have to talk and really listen to each other."

Skinner thought about telling Fox that he had interfered enough but one look at his son's face and he knew he was right. He also knew just how determined he could be and he wasn't going to let Walter put this off. _I don't have the energy to fight him._ "Okay, I'll go home but I can drive myself."

He looked stubbornly at Mulder and saw his grin. "What?" _Just what the hell does he find so funny?_ The AD thought to himself as he sat down to eat. He was suddenly very hungry.

"We'll ignore the fact that you almost passed out a few minutes ago, the food should help with that. I thought you wanted to talk to Mom?"

"I do but I don't need you there." Skinner already felt enough of an ass, he didn't want Mulder, of all people, refereeing between him and Meg. Fox had helped enough by getting him to face his feelings about the situation. _I don't need a GD mother hen._

"Walt, I'm not about to get between you and Mom but you'll never make it through Dana without me. She's still pissed as hell with you about last night and with the condition Mom was in when I left if you tried to get past her to her mom... Well let's just say that her target would be a lot lower than your shoulder."

Both men chuckled at that. "You're right about that one, Fox. Hell, I've been wishing most of the week that Scully would have shot me there that day in your apartment."

"Well if you don't want her to oblige today you're going to have to take me along."

"You win I'll take that lift. I'll get a cab in to work sometime this weekend and pick up my car, I've got to work this weekend anyway. I hate to do it but Davis left me quite a mess and this week hasn't helped. It's been bloody hard to concentrate."

"No need. I'll pick Dana up and then we can drop your car off by your place tonight. We'd both like to hear what the doctor has to say. If that's alright with you? Oh and, Walt, if Davis left you a mess be careful she's probably up to something. As much as I dislike her she is very efficient and that's not her style. And she was definitely gunning for your job."

Skinner contemplated Mulder's words. _He's got a point, I think I'll spend a little extra time reviewing those files._ "Here take my car keys so that I don't forget to give them to you. And I think you may be right about Davis but it'll mean leaving Meg alone a lot this weekend and I hate to do that."

"Dana and I will keep her occupied."

"She's not about to let you babysit her, Fox. I've tried all week to get her to let me call some of the kids to help. She absolutely refused."

"I think I can get her to cooperate." Fox smiled at his father-in-law.

_Mulder and women... I bet he does, too._ They left to head back to Skinner's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Skinner sat back in Mulder's car and sighed. Lunch time traffic was always a bitch. "I thought you were going to get a new car, Mulder?"

Mulder looked chagrinned. "Scully and I are having a bit of a debate on the subject. She wants a minivan or station wagon." His son-in-law shuddered. "I can't see myself driving either of those. Spooky Mulder is already feeling domesticated enough, thankyou very much."

Their eyes met contemplating minivans and then they shivered together, that made them laugh. "God, Fox, did you ever think we'd become so... well I was going to say neutered but upon consideration I don't think that word's very appropriate." That started them both laughing, again.

"Considering my case files, ordinary isn't going to work either." Mulder laughed.

"Okay, so what are we?" Skinner asked.

"Happy." Mulder answered.

"Housebroken." Skinner finished.

Fox negotiated a rather difficult traffic circle before continuing the conversation. "So, Walt, what else is bothering you?"

_Too damned perceptive._ He thought about denying it but then shrugged. He couldn't think of a person other than Mulder that he'd want to talk about the subject with. "I'm worried about who would take care of Meg's and my kid if something happens to us. At our age it's a real possibility. Hell, Fox, I'm in my late forties and in a very stressful line of work. I'll be damned near retirement by the time the kid's ready for college. My sister already has three kids and heaven only knows how Meg's family is going to react to her being pregnant."

"What kind of a man do you think I am?" demanded Fox angrily , finally losing patience. "Do you think I'd let the kid go into the foster care system, or an orphanage or something worse? I know what those places are like. I spent a couple of weeks in one when my father beat....." Mulder stopped and gripped the wheel. In his anger, he realized, he had revealed too much, too much about things he didn't want to discuss with the man who was still his boss. Too much about why Skinner shouldn't trust Spooky Mulder.

"Look, I understand why you wouldn't want me to take care of the kid but Dana's got three brothers and a sister. All of them, well maybe not Melissa, but the others are wonderful parents and not a one would let the kid go to some foster family."

Walter was lost in thought. He guessed he had known about Fox or at least suspected. His file held enough of the details if you bothered to look below the surface. First his sister's disappearance, then his own sudden transfer to the custody of an Aunt after his mother's breakdown. _Guess I preferred to assume that it was because of the demands of his father's job._ It made him sick to think of anyone hurting Fox like that, then it made him angry. _How dare that bastard hurt such a loving sensitive boy like that. Bastard I'd like ten minutes alone with him._

Walter was startled as Fox slammed on the brakes nearly hitting the car in front of him. "Sorry..." he said sheepishly.

Neither man spoke for a moment. Skinner gazed out the window. _Now what had Fox been saying?_ Something about not wanting him to care for Walter's child. _Now where in hell would he get that idea? Of course he's the one I'd want to take care of my baby if I couldn't._ It was at that moment that Skinner realized that that was what he and Margaret would want, that Fox and Dana Mulder would be wonderful parents to the baby. Now that he had some options, he was beginning to feel some of the weight lifting off his shoulders. When Annie had been ill, so much of the burden had fallen on him. Both their parents had been dead, and his only sister in the seminary. Annie had no one. Now, he was surrounded by Margaret's children and grandchildren. And he had Fox. Things were very different.

"What the hell kind of nonsense are you talking about, Mulder. Of course you and Dana would be my first choice to raise my child. I just thought that with your baby on the way it might be too much of a burden."

"Don't be ridiculous, Walt. It wouldn't be any harder than having twins. I... we wouldn't want to trust anyone else." Fox Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat and concentrated on driving. _Skinner thinks I'd be a good father._ It was a comforting thought.

A little while later Walter began to talk. "You know what has me worried the most, Fox? That sometime in the next eight months there could come a time where it's a choice of either Meg or the baby. I know that that isn't too likely but at her age it's more likely than if she were younger." Mulder nodded his understanding. "She'll choose the baby, Fox. I know she will. And it doesn't even have anything to do with her religion, it's just her nature. I want this baby but not if it means losing her. God I thought this was all over with with Annie... the miscarriages the sickness... Do you have any idea what it's like to watch the woman that you love fade slowly away?" At his son-in-law's sudden intake of breath he stopped. "Jeez, what a self-centered bastard I'm being, of course you do. I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay, Dana came back, remember? I do understand. And, Walter, I promise that if it does come to a choice between Meg and the baby that I'll try to get her to see what her loss would do to you. I don't know if I can get her to listen but I will try." Their eyes met briefly and then quickly turned away.

"Thanks. It feels good to have back-up."

"No problem. Here we go." Mulder pulled into Skinner's parking space and shut the car off. "Good luck."

* * *

Walter Skinner slowly let himself into his apartment, Mulder following close behind.

Dana Mulder came out of the kitchen talking. "Fox, did you talk to him? Mom's taking a shower and trying to get ready for the doctor. She managed to eat lunch and seems to be feeling a bit better. I thought we'd..." Her voice stopped when she saw her step-father with her husband. "Oh, it's you. Nice of you to make it."

Skinner had to suppress a smile. From the look on Scully's face only the presence of her husband was keeping her quiet. He glanced at Fox and saw the same sparkle of amusement in his eyes. _Dead meat. Definitely dead meat._

"Dana honey, you really don't need to stay any longer. I'm quite capable of getting myself to the doctor." Margaret's voice proceeded her into the room. She was dressed in a large blue terry cloth bathrobe with a towel over her hair toweling it dry. Upon seeing her husband she stopped.

_She looks so pale and fragile._ Walter thought to himself. Before he could stop himself he had crossed the room and taken her into his arms. One arm went around her waist to pull her to him, his hand cupped the side of her face, fingers tangling in her long hair. He kissed her long and lingeringly, his lips parting hers and his tongue exploring her mouth. As he felt her respond his body answered. They could talk later. "Fox, Dana, you know the way out. We'll see you for dinner tonight." With those words he bent and picked Meg up and carried her to the bedroom. Her arms wrapped around his neck her lips exploring his face. _Walt's right we can talk later._ Meg was so glad to have her loving husband back and not the cold distant man that she had been living with all week that all she wanted to do was make love to him. She knew that now that he was talking... _well maybe not talking,_ she thought as his lips slid down to her breast, but he wasn't shutting her out anymore and she felt that now they could work it out. _Thanks, Fox._

"Mulder, how can you let him walk in here like that after all that he's put mom through this last week?"

"Sweetheart, they've both been through hell this last week but they are going to have to work it out themselves. We can't get in between."

"Seems to me you've spent all morning being in between, Fox."

"Well then let's just say that they have to go the rest of the way themselves."

They heard laughter that quickly turned into a moan from the bedroom. Mulder blushed and so did Scully. "Dana, I really think it's time to leave." She grabbed her purse and they headed out the door and back to work before they heard anything else.

* * *

Dana Scully Mulder sat in the car on the way back to work stewing. She was not happy. The fact that her mother was pregnant was bad enough. How embarrassing... but her boss was the father. Wait till this got out at the Bureau. Actually she'd love to see the look on the AD's face when this started circulating. She'd heard him called The Great Stone Face a time or two, he would really need it to deal with the reactions he was likely to get.

"Forgiven me yet, love?"

"Fox, why did you leave him alone with mom? You know he's pressuring her to have an abortion. He doesn't want to be bothered with a baby."

"I spent a long time talking to him. One, he isn't pressuring her to have an abortion. He suggested it because he's scared to death that this pregnancy could kill your mom. Two, it's your mom that doesn't want this baby, honey..."

"Do you blame her? She had six kids and two miscarriages isn't that enough?"

"Easy, Dana, I didn't say that it wasn't. That's just Walter's point."

"It may be his point but mom could never willingly kill her baby... He knew she was Catholic when he married her. Just because it's inconvenient or embarrassing for him..."

Fox interrupted again. "You're making the same mistaken assumption that your mom did, Honey." At her questioning look he continued. "You're assuming that just because he's worried about your mom's health and suggested an abortion that he doesn't want this baby."

"Well abortion is pretty..."

"Dana, he told me that he'd give anything but your mom's life to have this baby."

A stunned look appeared on her face. "He wants this baby? He isn't embarrassed or worried about the inconvenience or any of the other things?"

"No. None of those things matter a damn to him. If I've read him right he's spent the last five days worried about losing your mom one minute and the baby the next. I think he's actually terrified of getting his hopes up about the baby. His first wife miscarried three times, once she carried as long as six months."

"How do you know that? Mom never said anything about it."

"I don't know if she knows. Last New Years when we were waiting together in the hospital to find out how you were... Well you know it tore me apart. I was barely holding it together... I felt so helpless and miserable... so guilty. Your mom had gone to call your friend and tell her that we couldn't make her party, he told me then. He said that I'd feel forgotten, left out, that people would forget that I'd lost a baby, too. Dana love, I could still hear the pain in his voice and that had to have happened ten, fifteen years ago. Yeah, he wants this baby but after what he's been through he's afraid that he's going to lose one or the other of them or both. I can understand how he feels." The pain was just below the surface in Mulder's voice.

"Fox, you aren't going to lose me."

"I know, love. It's just that sometimes I get scared. Anyway, that's why I didn't clean his clock for making you cry. I did however inform him that if he does it again I would punch him out. He didn't argue, and he said to tell you how sorry he was for taking out the week's frustrations on you. Walt said he only meant to tell you that mom couldn't keep the dog anymore for awhile but once he started he couldn't seem to stop. He was really upset that he had made you cry." He paused knowing that Dana wasn't going to be too happy about what he had to say next. His wife looked at him raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"I sort of told him not to feel too bad that it wasn't as hard as it normally is to make you cry."

"Mulder, you didn't?"

"Sorry, angel, I let slip that you were pregnant."

"I thought we had agreed to wait a little while? At least until the second trimester. I didn't even tell mom today."

"I know but... well he felt bad enough already... and he's dealing with so much..." He gave her his best puppy dog grin and finished. "He thought it was great. First smile I'd seen from him all day."

Dana sighed and wondered why it was that for someone who claimed to only tolerate their boss Mulder couldn't keep anything from him. This day was shaping up to be full of surprises.

* * *

One fifteen. Meg and Walter Skinner were cuddled up together on the bed after having made love rather wildly. Meg was running her hands over his chest and hoping that her son and daughter had left, they had been rather loud. While Walter was contemplating that a couple of weeks of celibacy had added a certain intensity. _Certain actions became habit forming rather quickly,_ he smiled at the thought. They would have to talk soon or they wouldn't have time to before Meg's appointment with Amy Chan. Walter sighed, he hoped he could find the words to let his wife know how he felt about the baby. _How come Fox could figure out how I felt when I couldn't._ That thought made him a bit uncomfortable. _One problem at a time._

"Meg, I love you and I don't want to lose you." He felt her stiffen at his words. "The only reason I mentioned abortion is that I know that it's risky to have a baby at your age. Please, honey, don't withdraw there are some things you need to hear."

"Walter, I just can't consider an abortion. Please don't ask me to. I can still remember the pain of my lost children. I had two miscarriages and they were so hard. I know this baby is inconvenient, that you don't want it but..."

"Meg, wait... stop... please. That's what I want to tell you... to explain. It's what that bull dog son of mine made me see or at least realize. I do want this baby. Very much. Annie and I tried so hard. I told you that we tried to have children but that her health wouldn't let us. What I didn't tell you is that she had three miscarriages. And everyone broke our heart. So yes I do understand that pain.

"When you told me you were pregnant... I shut down... all I could think about was the pain of losing you. After the last miscarriage we found out about her heart problems and that those pregnancies probably cut short her life. I got scared... hell I still am. So much can go wrong. I'm so afraid to hope... to think that maybe I could be a father... to have a child of my own, our child. Abortion was the easy way out. It would be done, over, you would be safe and I wouldn't have to spend each day waiting for the call to come and tell me I lost another child."

"You want our baby? This baby." Meg was stunned. She had been so upset about facing pregnancy and motherhood again that she had been sure Walter felt the same way. It hadn't occurred to her that he would want a baby this late in life. _Well what do you know?_ Dana had been an unwanted child when she first had her and now Margaret couldn't imagine life without her and her crazy wonderful husband. Suddenly all the hassles of being pregnant and having a baby didn't seem so monumental. He wanted a child... his child and she was going to give him one. She hoped it was a boy... with his build... yes nice and tall for a change... his face... but maybe her family's hair. A happy smile spread across her face as she stroked her belly.

Walter watched the transformation on his wife's face. Saw her go from melancholy resignation about their baby to joyful acceptance. As her look became one of amusement he asked, "What's so funny, Meg?"

She smirked up at him. "I was just picturing the baby if it was a boy and hoping that he has your height but my hair."

Walter laughed at that as he ran his hand along the side of his head. "I'll agree with that. Is this like Burger King do we get it our way?"

"No, unfortunately it doesn't work that way. They normally get all of the traits about yourself that you can't stand and drive you crazy with them."

He laughed at that, "Well I know where Scully got her stubbornness from, who did Melissa get her wild streak from?"

Meg leaned over and punched him gently in the arm then rolled on top of him kissing him soundly. "Sometime I'll tell you about my youth but right now we've got to get to my doctor's appointment. Time to get up."

"I was just up..."

Before he could continue she swatted him on the side of his hip and accused, "You've been hanging around Fox and his bird too much, dear, their sense of humor is rubbing off."

* * *

It had been a long day. Dana had left work before Fox to pick up some dessert for the evening meal. She couldn't believe that Skinner was actually going to cook. "He's been single for a long time, Scully, you think he ate every meal out?" Mulder had laughed at her. "Most bachelors I know can manage steak, even I could do that most of the time without burning them." So here she was picking up pecan pie for dessert and driving Skinner's car. _Sheesh... The man drove a tank. Maybe Fox had a point about big cars. Well I guess when you're as tall as Skinner the extra leg room is nice._

Her partner was busy with Angela getting some files ready for their boss to review at home. He figured that he should be able to carry enough to keep the AD busy all day Saturday at the apartment and then Sunday she and Fox would find something to occupy her mom. Sometimes her mom could be so stubborn. Dana wanted to be mad at Skinner for leaving her mom alone but after spending most of the morning with mom she quickly realized whose fault that had been. Mom was in Mother mode, she took care of everybody else but refused to let them look after her. Only once during her childhood could Dana remember her mom actually spending the whole day in bed sick and she had only done that because her father had come in and found her passed out on the kitchen floor the night before. He'd threatened to take her to the base hospital if she didn't promise to spend the entire next day in bed. Margaret Scully had promised and stuck to it but she had thought her mom was going to climb the walls before the day was out. She suddenly didn't envy her step-father the task of getting her mom to take it easy throughout this pregnancy. Especially not with both her daughters pregnant as well. Dana sighed, time would tell.

Dana fidgeted outside the door to Skinner's apartment. No sign of Mulder. Blast. She didn't want to face her step-father alone. The pain of last night was still fresh in her mind. _Oh well I can't stand out here forever._ She rang the door bell.

The door was opened quickly by her boss. "Scully, come on in. Mulder called a few minutes ago to say that he and Angela spotted some irregularities in some files that Davis handled. He wants to double check the other ones now that he knows what to look for so that I can review them all tomorrow. He's going to be at least another forty-five minutes."

_Damn,_ Scully thought to herself.

"Meg's resting." Walter continued trying to ignore the grimace that passed over his step daughter's face. "The trip to the doctor wore her out but the nausea has improved. Can I get you something to drink? Lemonade, coke, iced tea?"

"No wine?"

"Not based on what Fox told me today. Congratulations." Walter smiled warmly at her. He could tell that she wasn't relaxed. _I sure hope she isn't going to hold last night against me forever._ "I hope Fox told you how sorry I am about last night. I didn't mean it at all the way it sounded. Blame it on too little food and sleep and way to much stress."

"That's alright, sir. I understand."

Now it was his turn to grimace. "Scully... Dana, I realize that you probably don't want to call me dad, but when we're off duty Walter, or even Walt, would be nice."

"Not Wally?" She smiled at his grimace.

"I'll even live with Wally, if that's what it takes."

She laughed at that, "That's alright, sir, I'll leave Wally for Fox, I'll try Walter. Can I help some with dinner."

"I'll let you do the salad." He led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner had been good. Much more relaxing and enjoyable than any of the parties would have thought considering how the day had started. Dr. Chan had examined Margaret Skinner and was optimistic about her chances to carry the baby to full or near term. She had placed her on hormones. It was her supposition that the estrogen replacement therapy that Margaret had gone on at the beginning of menopause was what had made her uterus viable for pregnancy and that the addition of the hormones would help her carry to term. Other than monitoring her more closely than her younger mothers, two appointments a month rather than one and Margaret was to have her blood pressure and urine checked weekly rather than monthly, she was on the same routine as any other pregnant woman. When they got up from the table to go and sit in the living room Fox said, "Mom, you and Walt go on in and sit down. Dana and I will clean up the kitchen."

"There's no need for that Fox I can handle it later."

"You cooked, Walt, we'll clean." As Skinner started to protest Mulder continued. "Look you may feel better but you still look like hell. We've had a much easier week so let us do something for a change."

At the stubborn look on his son-in-laws face he acquiesced. He was feeling rather tired.

Fox and Dana carried the dishes into the kitchen and began the process of straightening up. "Well they seem to have made up." Fox commented.

"I'm glad. Mom was so miserable this morning. You know from some of the comments she made over dinner I think that she is really starting to want this baby."

"I do, too. But something is still bothering her. Any ideas, Shorts?"

"No why don't you ask her over dessert? She seems to have a soft spot for you."

They hadn't heard Walter come in until he joined the conversation. "I agree, Fox. Something happened at the doctor's office to upset her but she won't tell me about it. You seem to have a way with women, particularly Meg, so I thought she might tell you. Dana and I can occupy ourselves in here for a couple of minutes getting dessert ready."

Mulder returned to the living room to find Meg staring at the empty fireplace. Before he could say anything she spoke. "Walter sent you in here to find out what's wrong, didn't he?"

Fox shrugged and grinned at her. "So, you going to tell me?"

"I don't know why he has to be so damned over protective." Margaret was shocked when she heard Fox bite back a sharp laugh. She looked at him indignantly.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but for a minute there you had red hair and freckles."

Meg grinned at that. "I take it Dana has the same complaint."

"Always and forever. When you get mad at him just try to remember what he went through with his first wife."

She nodded suddenly understanding and wondering how Fox knew about that. "That's why you understand him so well isn't it? That sense of the fragileness of life and those feelings of loss. You two are alot alike aren't you?"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't tell him that, okay. He's not real comfortable with things as they are now anyway."

"Are you?"

"No, Mom, I'm not. It's hard for me to let anyone get close and sometime during this last week I discovered that I let that tight assed, hard headed son of a bitch that you married get a lot closer than I'm comfortable with." Meg smiled at the way Fox admitted his feelings for her husband. _Men. They'd rather walk across hot coals than admit that they might like each other, much less feel anything stronger._

"So you still haven't told me what happened at the Doctor's office?"

Neither Meg nor Fox paid attention as Dana and Walter came back into the room to sit down carrying dessert.

"There were all these young women there, Fox. It made me feel so old. I would catch them staring at me. One of them even asked if I had come with my daughter. Amy's practice is entirely maternity so that they couldn't figure out why I was there. Then the nurses, I heard them making a joke about little miracles. Well I felt so embarrassed and silly like I should have known better."

Fox got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down on the coffee table in front of his mother-in-law. He took one of her hands in his and used the other hand to brush the hair off the side of her face. Dana and Walter held their breath. They both knew that Margaret Skinner was going to be facing a lot of stares and comments over the next few months and could only hope that Fox had an idea as to how to help her through.

"Mom, when you feel like that... embarassed and silly you just remember that God has given you a little miracle. Much more so than any of those other women. You should be too old to have a child, yet there it is growing inside you so that you can give your husband the most wonderful gift in the world. Your own special miracle from God."

As she wiped the tears from her eyes Meg said, "Thankyou, Fox."

"It's okay, Mom, I can't think of two more deserving people than you and Dad. Now how 'bout some desert before the ice cream melts." Fox stood up and took his pie and ice cream from Dana. Smiling at her as he noticed her wipe tears from her eyes, he joined her in the big easy chair. He felt a bit like crying himself. This had been one emotional day and he hoped that things would settle down for awhile. He hadn't dared look at Skinner. He'd slipped when he'd called him dad and shocked himself. _God only knows how he's going to react to that._

The rest of the evening went by quickly, with Margaret and Dana dominating the conversation. Fox and Walter had gotten very quiet both lost in their own thoughts. Fox was concerned that his slip would make his boss uncomfortable, he knew that he had made himself pretty damned ill at ease. _When the hell did I start feeling like this about my boss?_

Walter was being pulled in too many directions to keep his thoughts straight. He was beginning to accept and hope that he might one day be a father, he was grateful to Fox for helping Meg but he was very shaken by the feelings that he was realizing existed between himself and his rogue agent. He was definitely having trouble deciding how to handle the situation. _It's not a situation, it's a person. Fox Mulder. What the hell am I going to do about this? It sure wasn't maintaining a professional distance._

By ten they were all dead on their feet so Dana and Fox got up to go. At the door she hugged her mom, turned to Skinner and held out her hand to shake his. Things were still strained from the night before and he was still her boss. Fox looked up from hugging Meg to see Walter tense. His father's eyes grew cold. Before Fox would have figured that it was his boss withdrawing not wanting anybody too close, now he realized that Dana's retreat from the hug she normally gave him had hurt her step-father, especially since Skinner knew that he deserved it. Dana was out the door and as Fox went to join her Walter held out his hand to shake. Fox ignored the hand and grabbed Skinner in a bear hug which the shocked AD returned. In a voice so soft that only Walter heard Fox whispered, "We'll make it through, Dad." Then Walter found himself lose and Fox out the door.

As he closed the door he saw Meg watching him. He was feeling a bit stunned. "Mulder, never ceases to amaze me." He replied in answer to her unspoken question.

She smiled at him, took his arm and answered, "Me either, dear. Me either. Come on to bed, Walter. I think you've had enough shocks for the week."


End file.
